Outbreak
by Invader Johnny
Summary: It hurts when others show discrimination, its a bigger pain when a parent shows no support.
1. The Rebuke

**_Outbreak._**

 _ **Author: Invader Johnny.**_

 _ **Summary: It hurts when others show discrimination, it's a bigger pain when a parent doesn't show any support.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, not that we didn't already knew that, but ya know, I still gotta say it for legal reasons... After all I don't want to get sued.**_

 ** _Author Notes: This story is dedicated to everyone who's a part_** ** _the LGBT, for those of you who have read the news or seen videos on YouTube or whatever, you may be painfully aware of the disgusting and discriminatory laws North Carolina and Mississippi have made againsts members of the LGBT community , laws by the way which shows how bigotry can do a hell of a lot of harm and they just keep getting worse._**

 _ **So I apologise in advance if I make any errors, this is written by a heterosexual guy, I seen how cruel people can be when their children come out and don't show any type of love or support, so this is simply my way of saying that "there are still**_ _ **good people out there who still CARE.**_

 _ **So don't lose hope, it can get better.**_

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me"

Tori glared at her mother, _no_ not her mom... Never her _mom_ , by now she was simply a _stranger_ who wouldn't stop calling her.

"Be quick" The younger woman said darkly "I have a family to get back to"

Holly's face dropped, she was aware that both her daughter's had gotten married and had children of their own "You didn't bring them?"

"My daughters and son _did_ want to come and meet you" Tori admitted "They may be willing to forgive you but not me, so I told them to stay at home"

"And your um... _Wife_?"

"Jade's in China" The Half-Latina answered curtly "She working on a film and doesn't know I'm here, not that it matters, you never liked her did you?"

Holly didn't say anything to that, which was more than enough of an answer for her youngest child.

"How's you sister?"

Tori shrugged "Married with two boys, happy with her cozy little family"

"Oh"

"Is that all?"

"No... Tori baby... I... There is so much I want to say... I know I didn't take your sexual orientation very well and there is no no excuse for what I did but..."

"I _**needed**_ you, you know."

The older woman sighed, and tightened her grip around her coffee cup! she stared down at the individual bits of fake creamer floating on the surface.

"I needed my mom at a very crucial part of my life... I wanted you to hold be and tell me everything was going to be ok, that you still loved me no matter what, for you to support me and what did you do? You slapped me, called a dyke and told me to not come back until my head was turned _**right**_!"

Holly winced as her daughter lashed out at, the sad part was that she knew it wasn't the worst part of that night

"I just wanted you to listen. I just wanted you to know I was still your little girl. God, I just wanted you **_BE_** my mom, even if you didn't necessarily understand that I wasn't an abomination, that my type of love was _different_ …" Her voice trailed off, indicating an expectation of a response, _any_ response.

"Tori... I know I made mistakes I'm not perfect, I said things I didn't mean, at the time I though you were just confused…"

That was the wrong thing to say because as soon as her words came out of her mouth, Tori's face darkened significantly. " _Confused_... _**CONFUSED**_?! I was anything but! I knew I was into girls the moment Jade became my rock, she showed me love and support when you did not!"

Holly's expression was filled with regret.

"I still remember the final thing you told me the night you kicked me out... _**What**_ was it?!"

"It was a long time ago Tori... I don't..."

 _ **"What was it?!"**_

"Please don't do this"

 ** _"What fucking was it?!"_**

Holly lowered her head in shame "I said that had I known you were a... A..."

"Say it"

"A _dyke_... I would have aborted you"

"Do you have _**ANY**_ idea how that made me feel?! Or more accurately, how utterly _worthless_ it made me feel? Or how I didn't need it from you?." She sucked in a deep breath. "But of course you thought you were all high and mighty because you supposedly were followed God's law! _**YOU**_ who by the way cheated on dad with his partner..."

Her mother gasped.

"Oh Don't act so surprised" Tori sneered "Trina and I knew long ago, last I checked cheating on the spouse is a _**sin**_ "

The older woman couldn't make eye contact with her daughter.

"What? Nothing to say?"

"I'm sorry"

"Your apology came too late _**mother"**_

Holly felt a terrible emotion well up from deep inside; she could take Tori's anger any longer, she knew it was justified but she still craved forgiveness.

"Baby."

The Half-Latina promptly stood up.

"Tori, _please_."

She put on her coat, as she marched toward the exit.

"Victoria, **_stop_**!"

The tanned woman stopped, and turned around.

"Baby, I want to talk, _**please**_ don't go. Not yet, I need to talk to you! It's important, _please_ …" Holly's voice was pleading.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Tori, but it was a bitter irony.

"Like I told you before it's too late."

"But...it can't be"

Tori looked sad.

"I can't let you hurt me anymore."

Then she left.

leaving a broken-hearted woman crying in her apartment.

With no one to comfort her in her hour of need.

 _"What have I done?"_

* * *

 _ **I bet some of you pity Holly but let's not forget she hurt Tori a lot and she just didn't want her mom to continue giving her anguish, even if she is sorry.  
**_

 _ **Like I said, this story is dedicated to members of the LGBT community, it's sad I know but the story is meant to give a lesson, don't take people for granted because they might not cone back so support your family or friends no matter what gender they preffer because in the end of it all they are human like you and deserve to be treated as such.**_

 _ **I'm aware most people would forgive and forget in such a situation but let's not forget that is not the case in certain families.**_

 _ **Anyway, what are your final thoughts on this story? Good? Bad?**_

 _ **Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	2. The Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious it belongs to Dan Schneider, no cash is made out of this work of fiction since it's simply written for entertainment purposes only so uh yeah, DONT SUE! Kay?**_

 _ **This second chapter was unexpected, originally it was meant for my "50 Shades Of Jori" until I realised our two favourite girls didn't make an appearance, at least physically.**_

 _ **Be warned, this can be a bit sad, not to mention that it might make you all feel pity towards Tori's mother for the first time ever.**_

* * *

Holly Vega was having a restless sleep, or more accurately a nightmare, a very familiar one.

After the terrible conversation she had endured with her youngest daughter a few weeks ago, the broken old woman had felt remorse among other things that had made her question her motherhood day in and day out.

Something she knew she had given up on long ago.

So it was no surprise that she was getting some very unpleasant dreams, courtesy of her psyche almost every night.

Either it was Trina, sometimes Tori, maybe even her ex-husband would made an appearance in dream-land.

She was just glad her daughter-in-law never showed, otherwise she was sure that there would be a coma involved.

* * *

 _The religious woman was sitting in her living room, looking at all directions, hoping to see someone, anybody._

 _She had grown to hate her loneliness._

 _"Are you proud of who you are?"_

 _"Hello?" She asked uncertainty, having recognised that voice, it was one after all that she would never forget "Tori is that you baby?"_

 _"Are you looking forward to having a nice gravestone that will mislead everyone who never knew you?" Tori's echoed voice asked sarcastically. "Beloved Wife, Mother, Co-worker and... And what?"_

 _"Baby... I'm sorry... I know I did bad but... I... I just want a second chance!"_

 _"So you can what?" Her daughter asked darkly "Show everyone what you always been?... A Neglectful Mother, A self-centered religious bigot? An Abuser!"_

 _"I wasn't that!"_

 _"What was that?" Tori asked mockingly "You weren't an abusive woman?"_

 _"No! I wasn't!"_

 _"Just because you never hit your children it doesn't make you free of any guilt "Did you know there's more than one kind of abuse Holly? I can list them to you if you want me to. I can show you which ones you've done to your daughters!... All the times you made breakfast, lunch or dinner for yourself, leaving Trina and Tori starving... Yeah, great parenting right there!"_

 _Holly lowered hers head in shame._

 _"Do you even remember when you promised to love them forever?" Tori hissed "I bet that went out the window when one of them came out of the closet and the other decided to support her, huh?"_

 _You used to be so nice, Holly. So sweet, so kind, so loving. That's why your family loved you." And then, what did you do? You destroyed that love when you cheated on your husband, that was strike one! Then what did you do? Oh yeah, you disowned your youngest child for her sexual preference! You undermined your first born and plenty, plenty more..."_

 _Holly was crying uncontrollably as the voice continued to cut deeper and deeper into her mistakes._

 _"Was it worth it?" Tori asked sorrowfully "Did your beliefs made you any happier? You're all alone now and the people that at one point loved you, now want nothing to do with you._

 _Two words can describe such a person._

 _Unfit Caretaker._

 _Abusing Bitch._

 _Careless Woman_

 _And plenty, plenty more._

 _Because that's where it'll lead, Holly._

 _Because you should have known better, you should have been the loving mother Tori yearned for when she was at her most vulnerable, instead you pushed her away,_

 _One word can describe Those actions._

 _Bitch._

 _Monster._

 _But never a mother._

* * *

Holly woke up screaming, horrified at her latest nightmare, she was breathing hard after such a bad dream, looking in all directions, hoping to see Tori around even if she knew it was a lost cause.

After she had calmed doen, the aged brunette started to cry at the lost of her daughters and the grandchildren she would never get to meet due to her bigotry.

Getting out of bed, she knew there would be no sleeping tonight, so she went to the kitchen to eat something, all the while looking at a photo of the family she quit on years ago, conveniently set in front of the fridge.

"The dream seemed so real" Holly muttered to herself. "But.. Maybe it was a wake up call?"

Maybe her subcouncious was telling her she shouldn't quit, she shoild keep trying to reconnect with her girls, otherwise she would be alone.

And she didn't want that, she had been by herself for far too long.

But she just couldn't pop up on Tori or Trina's homes unannounced, after all they made it clear they want nothing to do with her.

She sighs in defeat "And I can't blame them... But if I try hard enough I could get a second chance"

So she got to work, Holly needed to write down what she wanted to tell them, letting know how sorry she was.

The sorrowful mother hoped she wasn't too late.

She hoped to get some happiness in the few years she had left.

Or die trying.

* * *

 ** _Truth be told, I actually been toying around with the idea of giving Holly some redeeming qualities, that being said, she may just make an appearance in my fic "Parenthood" but for now, this story is over, I may eventually come back this though... Maybe._**

 ** _All in all, what do you guys think? I'm not exactly good when it comes to writing for Holly, but I sure hope I did a decent job on her character development._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


	3. The Reunion

**Yeah my dear readers I'm surprised as you are with this new additional chapter but I was struck with some inspiration after writing "Parental bonding" and as you all know my muse is not easy to ignore as you know since sometimes I add chapters to stories even when marked "complete."**

* * *

Holly Vega didn't know exactly what to do, after the less than stellar way the conversation with Tori went last week, she felt as if her first try would also be her last.

 _"But it can't be... It ... It just can't."_

She desperately wanted her daughters back.

 _"But how do I go about it the right way?"_ She thought _"Tori isn't keen on talking to me and I know Trina wouldn't either... Maybe I could talk to Jade?_ Holly cringed at the thought "Bad idea... _I probably wouldn't make myself any favors... only waz my pants in the process... How about that Gibby guy? He isn't as scary as Jade but equally bizarre, so it probably wouldn't do any good._.. _Another possible option are_ _their friends, maybe I could talk to a few and convince them to tell Tori and Trina that I really want to fix things... Maybe then... I... I could have a chance?"_

The woman was so deep in thought that she didn't even acknowledge the fact that she had entered a middle class neighborhood, that is until she finally took notice of the sound of laugher, looking up, Holly saw several children playing around, a sad smile grazed her features, seeing a bunch of children all so happy was a gloomy reminder of the fact that she didn't get the chance to babysit her own grandchildren and taking them out to play due to the animosity her own daughters have towards her.

... Something she desperately wanted to change... To **_fix_**... But had no idea _how_.

Holly picked up her pacing, not being able to handle the painful reminder of what she was missing in her, lonely, _lonely_ life.

That is until she saw a small black ball roll to her feet, slowly she picket it up.

"Odd... usually these things are flashy in color." Holly mussed "I remember when Tori and Trina used to fight over a purple one despite that they had tons more laying all over the house."

"Excuse me…" A shy voice spoke "Can I please have my ball back big lady?"

Holly looked down, noticing a little boy who she assumed about about the age of three or four.

The woman smiled warmly, handing over the ball to the child "Here you go."

"Muchas gracias … " The little boy said happily before skipping away in the opposite direction.

"Anthony!" Someone yells out "Anthony! Come inside! Dinner's ready!"

Holly stropped in her tracks, _"That voice... It sounded like... No... it couldn't be... Could it?"_

* * *

"Coming Mama!"

Oblivious to the woman's thoughts the toddler tossed the ball in the _opposite_ direction wanting to play a while more, the black ball hit a mailbox which bounced into the street, Anthony of course went after it.

The ball landed in front of a pair of heels, the toddler happily grabbed it before looking up to see his pale mother looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mom!" Anthony said happily "You're back from Chinatown!"

"I went _China_ , Tony. " Jade corrected with a chuckle, affectionately tousling his hair afterwards. "Although I wouldn't have minded being sent to Chinatown instead, it's _**so**_ much closer to home."

"I missed you!"

"I bet you did." The former Goth said with a playful smirk, lowering to her son's level, an opportunity Tony took advantage of as he jumped into his mother's waiting arms.

"Did you miss me?" He wondered innocently.

"What kind of question is that?" Jade asked "I missed you plenty."

Tony hugged her harder.

"Anthony!" Tori yells out "¡Ven a comer mijo!"

"Oh looks like _someone_ got a first warning."

"Come on Mom!" The toddler said grabbing her hand "Mama's gonna be happy to see you!"

"I don't doubt that." The thespian said with a wide smile "But I have some stuff to get out of the car, so you go right ahead. I'll catch up **_but_** don't tell your mama I'm here just yet... I want to see her and your sisters looking surprised when I make my big comeback... So can you be sneaky and secretive for me?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Better not keep your mama waiting any longer then."

Anthony immediately ran towards the direction of their house as Jade watched him go from a safe distance, not close enough for her wife to see her but close enough to be sure that her son actually _went_ home and didn't get distracted on the way.

 _"I swear he has a shorter attention span than Cat ever did, but he's still my boy."_

* * *

Meanwhile Holly had seen the exchange between her daughter-in-law and her grandson, hiding behind a large shrub, not wanting anyone to notice her _spying_ them _,_ it was quite the surprise that she had come across the boy she had wanted to meet ever since the paparazzi had made the news of the adoption public, something she was sure Tori would be annoyed about.

Holly was grudgingly grateful for the media, as it was her only way into a _part_ of her daughter's world, not the _whole_ picture, which only served to put salt on the wound.

 _"Movies and news outlets will never compare to the feeling of **being** a part of Tori's life."_

... And _that_ was the bitter true.

"Well, what took you so long?"

Holly was brought back to the world once she heard the question coming from a very familiar voice, she turned around to witness Tori holder her son in her arms.

"It's a secret!" He giggled.

Tori raised an eyebrow sceptically "Did you managed to get some cookies while I wasn't looking?"

"We have cookies?" The toddler asked surprised "Gimme!"

The Half-Latina laughed "After dinner."

"Oh phooey."

Tori grinned before giving her son a squeeze and a kiss on his head _"My little boy."_

Afterward they went inside unaware of their audience who stood motionless in shock.

How could she not? She hadn't seen her own daughter so happy in ages.

Her instincts told her to walk away but she ignored them, she _**wanted**_ to see more.

So Holly waited until the coast was clear and snuck around the yard, she had to be quick for she knew Jade would come by anytime soon and if she saw her... It would be hell on Earth.

the woman saw a big tree that _should_ have a decent view into the window, taking a deep breath Holly climbed up as best she could.

"I haven't climbed a tree since I was a kid." She said in between huffs "I'm _really_ out of practice."

That being said, it took Holly what felt like hours to reach the branch that would let her see into her daughter's home but it probably was a mere couple of minutes.

As Holly panted after her little exercise she sat as comfortably as she could on the branch, she was grateful that the tree had too many leaves which served as a cloak so there were little chance of being noticed, by the people inside _and_ outside.

... But she still felt uneasy, which wasn't a big surprise seeing as what she was doing was rather illegal and if caught... Well she didn't even want to _think_ of that.

Lucky or unluckily for Holly, she didn't have much reason to think of anything other than what she was seeing. the tree had a good view of the dining room.

Which showed a happy family about to have a homecook meal.

* * *

"Dinner is served!"

"Yum! Lasagna!" Danielle said, taking a sniff out of the hot cooked dish.

"This looks good Foodio!" Tawny praised the robot cook.

The robotic chef took off his hat, making a few beeping noises as if to say "thank you."

"Hey! What about me?!" Tori asked somewhat annoyed.

"Mama, you didn't even _make_ our dinner." Danielle pointed out "In fact, it's because that no one in this family can cook that we had to get Foodio in the first place."

"I bought the ingredients didn't I?"

The twins shared an amused gaze before chuckling "Yeah mama, great job."

"Now girls, what is my first rule on the table?"

"No sarcasm during dinner time."

"That's right!"

As soon as everyone was seated, Foxy whimpered, his dish in his mouth.

"Don't worry buddy, I have your food right here!" Tony said trying to jump to a cabinet to get his pet fox his "dog food."

"Uh... Mama? Little help?"

Tori chuckled, getting off her seat to get their pet his dinner.

While the Half-Latina was busy doing that, Jade entered the dinning room, Danielle and Tawny stopped chewing at the sight of their mom who had a finger over her mouth.

"Shh."

The Thespian sneakily walked behind her wife, the only thing that would ruin the surprise was their son's giggles.

"There you go Foxy." Tori said putting his food on his plate "Eat u... Hey Where he go?."

The answer came up soon after as she heard a whimper behind her, so Tori turned around only to be greeted by a sight for sore eyes.

Foxy was nuzzling Jade's boot affectionately, the former Goth mischievously grinned like the Cheshire Cat as soon as her wife's eyes laid on her.

"Hey Vega... Missed me?"

Suddenly everyone got out of their seat and ran towards the pale woman.

 ** _"JADE!"_**

 ** _"MOM!"_**

Tori was the first to make contact with Jade, locking lips almost instantly.

 _"Its been so long..."_ Both women thought with a moan _"I missed her..."_

The three got between them, most likely because they didn't want to see her parents eat each other faces when dinner had just been served.

"Mom! We missed you!" Tawny said hugging her mother.

"Tell us everything!" Danielle said excitedly "How was China?"

"Did you bring me anything good?" Anthony asked.

"I sure did squirt." Jade replied "I brought you all presents all the way from China, but it will have to wait after dinner."

"Aww."

"Don't _aww_ me you three." The former Goth warned "I been on a fourteen hour flight, I'm starving, I'm tired but most of all I missed my family so **_after_** dinner I swear you _all_ get your presents."

"Ok." They all agreed.

The thespian clapped "So... What are we having?"

"Foodio made Lasagna, baby."

"God we would have all starved to death without that robot... Kind of ironic if you think about it."

Tori gave her a peck of the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I missed your talk about death." The Half-Latina replied "It just wasn't the same without you."

Jade held her wife, giving her small kisses all over her face. "You have no idea for how long I been dreaming of doing that."

"I bet."

After that, the family of six (Foxy included) sat down to have dinner.

* * *

During the entire meal, Holly could see them laughing at something Jade said, Tori slapped her arm in jest, the twins were asking question after question while Tony played with his food as well as giving Foxy some of it, something both his parents admonished him for.

 _"They looked like a real happy like family….without me in it."_

A tear slides down her cheek, Holly felt as if her heart had been teared her heart out.

 _"Just think of it, had I known been such a bitch to my daughter, right now I would be having dinner with them... Had I only been more understanding... More supportive."_

* * *

 _"Mom... I have something to tell you." Tori said, running her arm nervously._

 _"Can't it wait?" Holly asked, not looking up from her phone "I'm in the middle of something."_

 _"Mom, please, it's kind of important."_

 _Holly gazed at her daughter before setting the phone down, but not before smiling at the last reply_

 _"Ok... What is it?"_

 _"Mom... You love me right?"_

 _"You're my daughter Tori... Of course I would love you no matter what."_

 _"Even if I wasn't... straight?"_

 _Holly froze right then and there "What?"_

 _"Mom... I'm gay."_

 _"No... no... you can't be." Holly said in denial "You... You're just confused... That's all."_

 _"Mom... I'm **not** confused." Tori said empathically "I known for a while now that I'm into girls... I know it's too much to handle but I'm still me... but you know... I just have a preference for my gender... It's gonna take a while but... you just said that..."_

 _ **SLAP!**_

 _Tori hit the floor soon after._

 _"You little dyke!" The older woman screeched "How dare you.. How dare you talk about this blasphemy... How dare you go against God! Now I'm going to ask you this one time and you better think your answer wisely... Are you Straight or Gay?"_

 _"Gay."_

 _Holly slapped her again._

 _"Get out." She said ominously "Get the fuck out of my house!"_

 _"But mom..."_

 _"No! Don't call me that!" Holly hissed disgustedly "You're not my daughter, my sweet little girl isn't a dyke... An abomination!"_

 _Tori had tears down her big brown eyes._

 _"What about you loving me no matter what?"_

 _"That was before I knew of your sin." Holly sneered "Now get out of my house and don't come back till you get your head straight!"_

 _"Please mom... please hear me out."_

 _"Had I known you were going to be a dyke I should have aborted you."_

 _Those cold, hateful words hit Tori **hard** , after that, she knew nothing would ever be the same, she ran out of the house, towards Jade's. But it wasn't the end of it all not long after both her father and Trina learned about what had transpired._

 _Tori was welcomed back by her remaining family._

 _Holly had not._

* * *

A siren broke Holly's memory, the woman frantically looked around, hoping to not have been caught.

As it turned out she got the second blow of the day as she recognized the cruiser.

David Vega got out of it... Her ex-husband, fearing she had been caught, she began to panic.

 _"No no no no no, please tell me he isn't here to arrest me."_

The cop walked towards the front door of the West household, pushed the doorbell and not long after Tori opened the front door and hugged her father.

"Dad! Come in, come in, we're having dinner."

"Hey officer Vega."

"Ah Jade, good to have you back.

"Good to _be_ back."

The door closed both literally and figuratively.

Holly began to shed new tears.

Not wanting to see any more of this, she climbed down of tree and ran away from there before anyone caught her.

 _"That could've been me Tori had welcomed into her home..."_ She thought depressed _"But it wasn't."_

It was all over now….

This was a life that Holly could not and would not be a part of, no matter how much she wanted to be.

She collapsed on the grass, crying her eyes out.

 _"I want my daughters back... I want my family back."_

She felt as if she had been slapped.

It hurt.

 _"Timothy 5:8 Anyone who does not provide for their relatives, and especially for their own household, has denied the faith and is worse than an unbeliever."_

For whatever reason that biblical phase came to mind.

Holly cried harder.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias … - Thank you very much._**

 ** _¡Ven a comer mijo! - Come to eat son._**

 ** _Foodio is actually an unused character from the Invader Zim series which was made by Prof. Membrane to solve world hunger while in the comics he is a robotic chef which apparently is massed produced, in here I used him to be the family's personal chef before Anthony eventually took the job, an explanation as to how the family was able to have meals made considering that Jade and Tori aren't even close to decent cooks._**

 ** _I hope I made Holly's flashback to when Tori came out emotional, shedding light on the anger Tori has towards her mother._**

 ** _I also wanted to end this story on an ironic note since it was Holly's religious belief that made her turn her back on her daughter when she needed her the most and the quote by the end felt like a massive blow._**

 ** _This will be the end, unless my muse decides to strike again._**

 ** _Anyway, your thoughts?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
